(a) Field
Embodiments relate to a control system for phase-cut dimming.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When an alternating current (AC) is supplied to a power transmission circuit through a dimmer, a phase of the AC can be passed as much as a dimming angle. At this time, a system for controlling power supplied to a load of the power transmission circuit is needed.